Heart valve prostheses, in particular biological heart valve prostheses which comprise a sewing ring which runs in an arched manner (scalloped sewing ring) and along which the heart valve prosthesis can be sewn to the blood vessel are known. Here, it is a problem that the arched or scalloped course of the sewing ring does not match all anatomies, so in individual cases the sewing becomes difficult or is only possible with an undesired deformation of the blood vessel or of the heart valve prosthesis.